Lip Gloss?
by ArtemisFowlTheThird
Summary: InuKag. ONESHOT. Inuayasha learns what lip gloss is...


Wow, this is certainly different from the usual Invader Zim fics I write… ah, well… the idea just popped in my head. My first Inuyasha fanfic… ever… and it's a oneshot. Purr-fect.

--

Sunlight shone brilliantly through the thick canopy of leaves, slightly ruffled by a gentle fragrant breeze. The wind gently tugged at the long green grass underneath the copse of trees, which hid the clear azure sky above. Everything was quiet, save for the lingering chirping melodies in the air—

"AAAAAAAACK!!! _Sit!"_

"Hey!" There was a bodily thump. "Umph!" A sharp slap was clearly heard.

"You idiot! Don't sneak up on me like that!" A black-haired girl glared at the dog-eared demon lying spread-eagled on the ground. "And if you ever do so again, at _least_ don't do it while sniffing me all over…" she added exasperatedly.

"That ain't any reason to start breakin' my back, you!" replied Inuyasha heatedly. He sat up and started massaging his injured face. "I already _told _you, ever since you came in here awhile ago, there's something different about your scent…"

"Ugh…and I already told _you, _there's nothing different about me!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Just don't start acting all creepy and sniffing me like that."

The white-haired hanyou grumbled, "Whatever." He stood up and stretched. Kagome sat down on the grass and idly combed through her backpack. Noticing something, she raised her head and looked at Inuyasha. "Where's Sango and the others?"

"Why ask me?" replied Inuyasha, staring carelessly up at the sky. When he caught Kagome's scathing gaze, he muttered, "They went to this village to get stuff. Stuff that wouldn't be in your bag-thing," added the half-demon.

"Ah… what kind of things— eh?!"

Kagome bent back in shock, her hands on the grass, as Inuyasha unexpectedly pounced right in front of her. He leaned in close, their faces just inches from each other.

"There's something different about your scent… something…"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha and snapped irritably, "Why are you so worked up about that?"

There was no reply as Inuyasha sniffed intently at the air in front of Kagome's face.

"Inuyasha…I told you, there's nothing diff—" The girl was interrupted once more as she felt the hanyou place a finger against her lips.

Inuyasha smirked triumphantly. "There! Your lips—that's what's causing your scent to smell different."

Kagome barely heard him, for she was busy blushing at the intimate contact. "Um…"

"Kagome…? Didja hear me?" The hanyou looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Ah…your finger…"

"Oh!" Flushing slightly, Inuyasha took his finger away from her lips. He muttered incoherently, "It's your fault, anyway, you made me put that on there…"

There was an embarrassing silence between the two, which Kagome broke as she asked:

"My lips, you said…?"

"Yeah," responded Inuyasha, relieved to be able to talk easily again. "Did ya do anything to them?"

Kagome stared questioningly at the half-demon. "Does lip gloss count?"

"Lip…what?" The dog-eared hanyou had a look of adorable confusion on his face.

"Mm…lip gloss, it's…well, make-up… but you wouldn't know what that is…" Kagome tapped her chin, thinking. "Well, see, lip gloss is basically something girls put on their lips."

"Why would they do that?" came the bored response.

"It… makes their lips—"

"It smells strange…" interrupted Inuyasha, not paying attention to Kagome's answer. He leaned in and stared at Kagome's mouth.

"That'd be apricot you're smelling," informed Kagome dryly.

"Apri—I'm not even going to ask what that is… what does it taste like?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, looking up at Kagome.

"Huh?" The naive question immediately made Kagome giggle. Inuyasha, irritated, hit her on the head.

"Don't laugh! Just answer: what does it taste like?"

Kagome reached up to caress her injured head. "Don't hit me!"

"Well, I just asked you a simple question and you wouldn't answer…!"

"What, about what lip gloss tastes like? That's really—"

Inuyasha's voice rose. "If you're going to say it's a dumb or stupid question, then save yer breath! I wasn't born in that strange era of yours!"

Kagome retorted, "I wasn't going to say that, I was—"

"Ha! Right, then why were you laughing awhile ago?"

"I wasn't _laughing!_"

"Of _course_ you're not!" The sarcastic reply prompted Kagome to glare angrily at the white-haired hanyou. She stomped up to him and shouted:

"I wasn't! It was an interesting question—"

"And you didn't even answer it!"

"Why are you getting so worked up about how it tastes like?!" The black-haired girl stared defiantly up at Inuyasha. Their faces were mere inches from each other.

"It's—I—that's not the point! I just asked a simple question!" Inuyasha matched Kagome's heated glare dagger for dagger.

"Well, you wanna know what it tastes like?!" Their faces moved in closer.

"Whatever! It's not like I—oomph!"

Kagome had taken ahold of the hanyou's red clothes and had used it to pull her face close to Inuyasha in a sudden kiss… Inuyasha, surprised as he was, responded and immediately tasted a strangely sweet taste…

_That must be how lip gloss tastes like, _he thought hazily. His arms crept around Kagome as the kiss deepened.

Her fists clutching at the red material, Kagome's eyelids fluttered in bliss as she felt—

"Oy! Inuyasha! We're back! And is that Kagome— oh, my…" Miroku's voice cut through the air quite unexpectedly indeed.

The entangled pair broke apart quickly, both blushing deeply. Kagome put a trembling hand to her mouth. _I can't believe I did that! It was…I really can't believe it…it was so stupid of me! Ugh…what must he think of me?_

However, as she sneaked a glance at the white-haired hanyou (who, by the way, was thinking similar thoughts to Kagome's), a single thought flitted through her mind: _Inuyasha's an amazing kisser, though…_

The monk who had interrupted Kagome and Inuyasha's very intimate moment walked over and said calmly, "It seems I have interrupted your very intimate moment."

Shippo, who was on Miroku's shoulder, added, "I'll say!"

Inuyasha grumbled, looking away to the horizon, "Don't say anything about what you just saw."

"Hm…it would seem Sango's the only one who is unaware that you two were caught… kissing… she's still back at the village. However, I am sure that Kagome would divulge the secret to her sooner or later…"

Inuyasha turned and gawked at Kagome. "You wouldn't dare…!"

"You don't have control over me, Inuyasha," replied Kagome with a toss of her head. "I could tell her if I want to; it's also my secret, you know."

At this point, Miroku turned and, whispering to Shippo ("It's no use getting involved in a lovers' spat") walked away.

"Hey! I heard that! Come back here, you…!" Inuyasha yelled after the departing monk.

"Ugh…" Kagome watched him and sighed. Inuyasha still acted the same…the recent experience they just had didn't change him.

Perhaps…it was for the best.

_But at least_, she thought with a little smile, _he learned what lip gloss tastes like._

--

Hahaz, that was fun (kinda) to write. (looks at clock) I…better go to sleep now… it's four in the morning… (chuckles nervously)

And, yes, the characters were slightly OOC (at least I think so… if you don't, then thank you…)…


End file.
